


Bad Dreams

by SaraPhoenix14



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, This is more plot with porn than porn with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraPhoenix14/pseuds/SaraPhoenix14
Summary: You have reccuring dreams about dying in the arena, one night you decide to vent to your roommate, Elliott, whom you have feelings for (obviously). Things go weird.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & You, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/You
Kudos: 92





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for so long I, once again, just rushed the ending. It was supposed to be some porn/smut but I'm bad at writing that kind of stuff so enjoy this instead. :-)

"Elliott? Are you up?" You whispered out into the dark room, the lights of the city reflecting off the windows. You heard the movement of the bed covers and a slight yawn from the man underneath them. He seemed to look towards the alarm on his bedside table, "It's 2 am."

"Sorry." You tried to say but you were stopped short by his, "Nuh-uh, what's wrong?"

"I'm- I don't know. I'm scared." He sat up in his bed, patting the spot next to him. You quickly climbed up on top of the bed, wondering if it was even a good idea to tell him what was bothering you. "What are you scared of?"

"I," you took a deep breath, "I had a dream. Or- more like a nightmare. Remember when the towers came crashing down in King's Canyon? And there was chaos everywhere?"

"Yeah, but we had each other's back, nothing happened to us." He tried to encourage you. "What if it happens again? And you won't be there for me or I won't be there for you?" You explained, frowning at the idea, "I was all alone, I didn't know what to do. I thought-- I thought that I would die."

"Hey, hey. None of that's gonna happen, alright?" You looked down, your hand held in his. Embarrassed, you quickly looked away, a tint of red on your cheeks. You hoped the city lights weren't bright enough to show just as many of your imperfections as you wanted to hide from him.

"You know, even if we're bound to get pitted against each other, I'll still look out for you." He said out of nowhere, his hands never leaving yours. He looked at you with such sincerity, you thought you were dreaming. "Really?"

"Really. What, you don't believe me?" He laughed wholeheartedly, you chuckled along. "It's just- I wouldn't have expected you to say something like that." You told him. You felt the bed shift weight as he leaned towards you and just then you forgot to breathe anything else other than his scent as he whispered to you and only you, "You might just get caught surprised one of these days."

You felt your chest tighten from the lack of support from your heart, your mind about to shut off from the closeness. Your face on fire, you couldn't move from the spot. "Geez, are you okay? Your face is burning." His hands now on each side of your face, you were at the brink of collapse. You needed to say something, anything, before this would get even more awkward, "Uh, I think I might have caught something." You tried to look a little bit sick, but your acting was so bad you doubted he'd buy it.

"You can stay here if you want, I'll go get you some medicine." He jumped off the bed, ready to leave the room before you quickly stopped him, "No!" You didn't want to sound so harsh, so you quickly added, "It's okay... I'm okay. I'll just grab it myself and go back to my room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, one hundred percent sure." You walked towards the door, passing him by. Your heart beating faster than ever before, you wondered if he saw right through your lies. And you didn't stop wondering, even as he watched you slowly stalk towards the kitchen to get a pill. At that point a good medicine could've helped your hyperactive heart.

He watched you from the safety of the door frame, wondering if he went too far. He was still sleepy, so maybe his judgement was clouded with his hopeless dreams. He wished you would have stayed, but if you felt as sick as you said, he had no choice but to let you go. "If you need anything else, just tell me, okay?"

You gave him a thumbs up, drinking down the pill you had taken. He went back to his room, flopping down on his bed, his mind bothered with too many thoughts to let him peacefully go to sleep.

What if you had stayed, and climbed into his bed, and he wrapped himself around you, and the two of you slept there, like that, for the rest of eternity?

His mind kept going in circles, too tired to even comprehend that none of those things would probably happen. You'd just sleep back to back, no words said between the two of you. He looked at his bedside table, the clock blinding him with a "3.08 am". Would it be too early to check up on you? What if something happened to you and you have been calling for help for the past hour but he's been busy with dreaming about cuddling with you?

His feet led him from his bed to the door, turning the handle as quietly as possible. Before he could make another step, you almost collided with him, the two of you surprised by each other. "I was just about to check on you. Are you okay?"

"I- um, I changed my mind."

"Oh," he let out, before his brain started to work for once in his life, "Oh." he smiled, realizing you wanted to go to his bed, with him, together. "Come on in." He said, keeping as much of his excitement inside him as possible. You made it to his bed, flopping down on one side and him on the other. He made sure to cover both of you. And just as he predicted, you laid back to back with no words said between one another.

But then, amidst his half-asleep state, he turned to the other side, and you did, too, feeling his soft breathing on you. But you didn't sleep, you couldn't, because you wanted to live through every single second of this moment. Your hands found their way to his chest, playing with the hem of his shirt. You hadn't noticed, but he watched you with adoration in his eyes. However, down below it wasn't the admiration that sprung to life. And God, how much he wished you wouldn't notice.

But of course, your hand brushed against it just in the right way, he couldn't help himself. But then you stopped moving altogether, the realization hitting you. You made the mistake of looking up at him, his eyes full of panic. Could it be he felt the same about you as you did about him? You had to admit, this was the last way you'd imagine finding out, but if it were to happen, then you'd let it.

Your eyes never left his. Your hand, however, inched further down, and you could feel his breathing growing heavier. He closed his eyes, biting his lips as your other hand moved straight to the edge of his boxers, the other one holding onto his length. "Oh god." He let out, completely out of breath. You wished he'd make some advances but you were left to do all the work yourself. You carefully pushed him onto his back, your hands completely leaving his growth below, which he didn't seem to like. You climbed on top of him, supporting yourself with your hands between his head. Your face close to his, the two of you out of breath even though nothing even happened yet. Maybe it was the excitement, or lack of experience from your part. "You know, I imagined this to be the other way."

"Yeah well, beggars can't be choosers." You laughed before he pulled you closer, your lips just inches from his. "I'd still choose you." He made the effort to say before your lips finally collapsed together.

He somehow pushed you back up, breaking apart from you. You helped him take his shirt off. It took him mere seconds to take yours off as well. Sat in his lap, your legs wrapped around him, you could feel just how hard he was underneath you. Sooner than expected, your lips came together once again, his beard brushing against your skin. You held onto his shoulders, just tight enough to leave scratch marks as he moved to your neck. He bit and licked, claiming you as his. Your moans urged him on, his mouth moving further down before he couldn't reach anymore and pushed you onto the bed.

"A small warning for next time, please." You said after hitting your head.

"Sorry," he apologized, moving to your belly, then your thighs, "I just," it felt as if he kissed each and every spot on your body, "I can't help myself." You shuddered under his hold, hands tangled in his curls. He suddenly stopped and looked up at you, deep in thought. Worried, you asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Am I dreaming?" He asked, full of innocence and insecurity. You couldn't stop laughing, hiding your face in the blankets, even though he probably couldn't see just how red you were in your cheeks. "It's not funny." He said to you, but you still couldn't stop laughing, "Come ooon."

"I'm sorry," you said in-between fits of laughter, "It's just. You're like, perfect in every possible way and everyone wants you and you're asking _me_ if you're dreaming?"

"Wait, hold on. My ego is big enough as is it- as it is.. But- geez, you're way over my league." He let out quickly, his tongue twisting from being flustered. You stopped laughing, wondering if what you heard wasn't just a pigment of your imagination, "I'm what?"

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy, you know it's true!" He huffed, feeling completely defeated. He didn't know what made him say this, maybe it was fear of loneliness, of not sharing bits of his life with another person. Or maybe he was just too intoxicated by the idea of having you that he was ready to let everything out.

You shook your head, smiling, "Oh my god, you're an idiot." He climbed back on top of you, the dumbest smile plastered over his face, "Maybe I am an idiot, but you know what?"

"What?" You chuckled, your eyes meeting his in the darkness of his room. He inched closer and you just half-expected him to say something cheesy, "I don't know, I haven't thought this through yet."

"Aw, and here I thought your name was Witt?" You joked, but the honest "Huh?" from Elliott made you laugh at your own joke even more. "You're so--"

"Perfect? Yeah, I know," He cocked his head to one side, his body towering over you, "Buuut, hear me out on this," his fingers slowly made their way further and further below until they were just in the right place at the right time, "I believe we have some unfinished business here."

"You're right," you laughed, "I believe that, too."


End file.
